User talk:Ash9876
Talk Page and other stuff Nice you're using the Laxus gif. You can always change it if you want. Anyway when are you gonna be done writing your part of Tales of a New Generation?[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 19:14, March 31, 2011 (UTC) I know how school can be annoying, no problem. Thanks Dawn I and II are like reintroductions of Sanjo, Richard, and Lana. That's cool, good luck with working with them. Yea your sig looks really cool, nice touch.[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 22:31, April 1, 2011 (UTC) It wouldn't be much of an arc without something crazy happening. So yea it should be interesting. Good luck with your trio's storyline once again.[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 23:17, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Joining? Seriously, you have done so much helping for us and you're still not joining us? It will be really good. If one of us is inactive, the other can edit. Anyway, I'm not forcing and no offence. If you're joining us please tell me so that I can change the property template. [[User:Natsu11|'The Natsu']] (talk) 10:45, April 1, 2011 (UTC) We haven't done that. With the characters we all have made, we can make one team like team natsu. We can talk about who will be the members on the talk page of Titan nose guild page. I will tell this to Celtic too. [[User:Natsu11|'The Natsu']] (talk) umm... Hiura Souji and I will edit on Leo's page that they're rivals more like gray and natsu. If you do not want Hiura so tell me. And I will create the three pages on the Titan Nose Guild page with redlinks also. (only if its necessary) [[User:Natsu11|'The Natsu']] (talk) I forgot to tell u about ur characters, i won't be surprised if u are a famous author. What do u want me to help u about your preferences? Ok i erased the line on the trivia section about it. I feel that having more that 5 s class mages will not be good. you can add leo as an s-class but i think we need to bring one guy as a potential s-class. You call that team Scentless Flower huh good name. The members will be Hiura Souji, Yoruo and the character celtic chooses, right? Jue Lexica will be alone doing the jobs because she/he must be really powerful to be the guild's ace. Zuki Baiu, Shika Meetak and Shoku Matah will be partners. Shino Kashikari will be alone. The left are Sierra and Leo. You can make them partners. This will cover all the characters. If ya don not like somthing just change it yourself. I will ask Celtic about which characters he chooses. Is this all okay with ya? [[User:Natsu11|'The Natsu']] (talk) 05:53, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Thanks because I wanted Hiura to be one as I like him. [[User:Natsu11|'The Natsu']] (talk) 07:35, April 2, 2011 (UTC) I didn't make him. I thought u made him. If none of us made him then celtic has made him [[User:Natsu11|'The Natsu']] (talk) 07:38, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Awesome! The main Page is awesome. I mean the video I noticed that. I have something new - see here. Because it will be easy in just one thing [[User:Natsu11|'The Natsu']] (talk) i will change it Can I change Leonardo's profile pic form to Storyline So you want me to make Rob tell about some misson to the guild. Ok but which team will do it? And how about this - Titan Nose will have a guild war with Lamia Scale or Quatro Cerberus? [[User:Natsu11|'The Natsu']] (talk) 05:45, April 3, 2011 (UTC) i will do it [[User:Natsu11|'The Natsu']] (talk) 06:55, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Done. This is the first time for me writing any fanon so it might not be good [[User:Natsu11|'The Natsu']] (talk) 15:10, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Nihan? Sorry to bother you but can I ask for the story, what is this magic Nihan? I think it sounds cool and I've made a Dark Fighter Ahai but I just don't know anything about it other than the name.Celtic guardian 22:53, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Tales of a New Generation It's your turn. Sorry for being so late with it. If you're ever busy and can't update, I will understand. We shouldn't rush our stuff.[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 03:27, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Re: Thanks. I based this on the episode Allied_Forces,_Assemble!. My brother told me that Nihan means evil or somethin in Japanese. It will mostly be like Nirvana. [[User:Natsu11|'The Natsu']] (talk) 03:33, April 4, 2011 (UTC) I don't mind. I will change that section the chapter. So has celtic chosen Leo for the third guy of Scentless Flower? [[User:Natsu11|'The Natsu']] (talk) 10:49, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Oh and can you two please do the next chapter alone. My computer is going for repair tomorrow. I will try to come tonorrow but if I can't I will surely come on Wednesday. I hope you understand. [[User:Natsu11|'The Natsu']] (talk) 11:14, April 4, 2011 (UTC) and its not Nahim its Nihan. Nihan's Magic Hey I was watching an episode of Fairy Tail just now and I liked the dark magic used in it called alive and it makes all inanimate objects in the area to become huge monsters. Celtic guardian 10:23, April 5, 2011 (UTC) OK that's cool I was just thinking he could use it on the forest where their base is or something and I love the idea about the S-Class trial and I thought that since Ahai is only being controlled by Shuji and \Natsu didn't like her design I thought she could then join the guild with Nihan? and maybe they could both take part in the trial. Celtic guardian 10:23, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I am back. Sorry for taking so long. So what is the progress? [[User:Natsu11|'The Natsu']] (talk) 06:57, April 6, 2011 (UTC) So when do I have to write my part in Sierra Captured chapter? [[User:Natsu11|'The Natsu']] (talk) 03:17, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Rules Revision Since it's important, I think we should take time to redo the rules. They are important, and help keep any wiki going right. It's time we deal with that, need to make the rules page look nicer and organized. What stuff should we add or take away? [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 21:48, April 7, 2011 (UTC) New character? If you mean the 4th member of Sanjo's team, I have that covered, sorry. Alright, we'll get to that stuff another day. Are you gonna edit of Tales of the New Generation? Or do you want me to add more?[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 19:19, April 8, 2011 (UTC) I forgot to say Happy Birthday ' Well don't worry, no problem. I'll finish this mission up then. Just come with ideas for the first real arc.[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno]] (Talk to Me) 21:54, April 8, 2011 (UTC) No need for intro stuff. Only people who need intro is that Sage of sealing guy and Iker. But that can happen during the arc. You want do that now? That's too early, if you ask me. Traitor stuff is something for later. Do you want to do a training arc? You brought that up a while back. Or do you want to do something in conjunction with the Fairy Tail guild?[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 23:29, April 8, 2011 (UTC) That sounds like a good idea. Let's do that. You gonna do some comedy with Wendy and Rihanna I see, nice add.[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 23:46, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Alright [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 00:07, April 9, 2011 (UTC) That's interesting, she looks cool. lol at the Instructor from hell nickname. She should be a cool person in the story. I'm gonna go finish up this mission now. Is she gonna meet them in this chapter or the next?[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 01:40, April 9, 2011 (UTC) I'm guessing Layla will not get along with Drake or Azuki because of their bickering?[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 02:28, April 9, 2011 (UTC) SENSHI The page has been made. Go read how they came up with names, Yotsuki was disappointed.[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 03:49, April 9, 2011 (UTC) That's a good plan. I guess her small intro, is her talkin with Yotsuki? [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 14:09, April 9, 2011 (UTC) I set up a black infobox . Feel free to use it. Should I get any other colors? Theres already red and black.[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 20:12, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Who is writing that? Me or you?[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 22:07, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Alright and thanks. I just need to make one more team. I added Trinity raven into the competition. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 22:16, April 9, 2011 (UTC) No I won't make pages for Trintiy Raven. For this other team I will. If you want, you can make a character. Just put that he/she is part of Team Kenshin[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 22:21, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Yea so when you write, don't put "as ____" so much. Like don't do "I was gone" Layla said, as she was annoyed. Don't write like that too much, it gets repetitive. Keep it to moderate use. I just thought you should know.[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 22:25, April 9, 2011 (UTC) No they don't. Don't make a sword mage. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 23:18, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Man I should of thought of that ealrier, space-time magic. Nice idea for his magic. Thanks for the character. Where is his picture from?[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 23:38, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Do something with Richard. You don't seem to focus enough on him.[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 02:03, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Home, School, do what you want. You should give him some more focus.[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 03:42, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Can I do it in 2 hours? [[User:Natsu11|'The Natsu']] (talk) 07:53, April 11, 2011 (UTC) So are you done with your part?[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 13:45, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Sorry about that it's been made: New Challenges: Learn to Work Together or Die Alone. Whose up to write first?[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 11:37, April 14, 2011 (UTC) You can if you want. I gotta go to school now anyway. It's up to you. Anyway talk to you later.[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 11:40, April 14, 2011 (UTC) fine idea cya[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 11:54, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Ash! Much appreciated. Well we're doing all right. After this training stuff, we should make a solid arc with an cool villain. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 22:06, April 14, 2011 (UTC) lol. You want me to be honest? It's been alright, I haven't read all of it yet. Your guys chapters are rather short too. But it's interesting. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 22:30, April 14, 2011 (UTC) I see, well that happens. Yea I know, I had started a new section for my story and forgot. I'll do it right now.[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 22:49, April 14, 2011 (UTC) No I'm about to make Kenshn right now. And no it's not Laxus, he won't be fighting in the storyline just yet.[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 01:13, April 15, 2011 (UTC) I thought about it a while ago, but decided on something different. I wanted a more surprising angle with it. Thanks.[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 01:18, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Would you like to make a member of Team Skull? That's Ritza's team.[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 02:18, April 15, 2011 (UTC) I hadn't thought of that. Do you think that would be a good add on?[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 03:37, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Yea good idea. Yea, all one gender is not my type of angle. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 03:43, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Wow that cool picture, I will definitely use it as well. Thanks man.[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 13:29, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Lol I haven't thought about that. Well we can start with something more common, I guess they should go through 3 different exercises over a period of 3-4 days. And the last one being unique in nature. Like a trust exercise. To be honest I had been thinkig about my storyline alot, so I forgot about thinking up training exercises. Any ideas in particular? [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 22:22, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Tartaros Hey I'm doing pages on all of the mages on the wiki's magic and I'm doing tartaros first can you please explain their magic further to me ?Celtic guardian 15:55, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Storyline Done. Those three guys will go first and they're gonna encounter Amane, Ahai and Ryuga. They manage to somehow defeat Ahai and Amane with some backup and the master himself defeats Ryuga. The other two will encounter Shuji and Miroku as it is written that Amane is a clone of a Miroku. This is what I have in mind. I took me a while to develop the characters. Hope you like it. [[User:Natsu11|'The Natsu']] (talk) 17:36, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Ash, if ya know how to upload videos, can you please upload this one please. and I have created the page for Miroku. [[User:Natsu11|'The Natsu']] (talk) I hate soundin' like a noob, but... Hey, thanks for givin' me a welcome. I was just wondering, how do you the character info table up? I was plannin' on making a few characters, and I'm fairly new to wikis. Thanks, manPersonaSuperiorDeus 06:20, April 15, 2011 (UTC)PersonaSuperiorDeus Thanks. PersonaSuperiorDeus 08:52, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Just wondering, is it okay if I bring over some of the magic articles from Fairy Tail wikia? I think it might be useful for everyone if we had stuff like God Slayer, the Maguilty series of magic, and all that so we can add on to it, kinda like Naruto Fanon's pages. PersonaSuperiorDeus 09:33, April 15, 2011 (UTC) ...Sorry 'bout this. Last thing. Could you review my Gai Nagareboshi and Nika characters if you have the time? PersonaSuperiorDeus 10:54, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, Gai's based off Touma. As stated on Nika's page, I'm a massive fan of that series. I thought that having a character with no magic powers would be interesting to see in an evironment full of people with magical powers. It's about using strategy if I use Gai. But, I might add low-level magic to him later, if Mind's Eye isn't considered Lost Magic level already. As for Nika, I was inspired by Hazama/Terumi from Blazblue, and I thought to myself "Hey, what would happen if there was a character like this in the Fairy Tail world, but female?" Though, Vector Control is ridiclously overpowered if one uses it right. Thanks for your review, man. PersonaSuperiorDeus 11:25, April 15, 2011 (UTC) I read Rena Monozaki's article, and she's really interesting, but if I don't add low-level magic onto him, I'm thinking of Anima appearing in the sky one day and dropping some Edolas Items on top of Gai. The blade always lands pointy end in, as they say. You're a fan of To Aru as well, right? Magic-nullifying abilities are useful in a setting like this. When it comes to Imagine Breaker and Spell Intercept, I was wondering if they could they be overpowered by spells with a wide radius. In the case of Spell Intercept, if a spell was complex enough, could it have no effect on the opposing caster? PersonaSuperiorDeus 11:37, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Is it okay if I use Meredy as a RP character? She isn't/wasn't expanded on enough, in both of her character and magic. Considering what's happened in recent events in the manga... I've already thought about expansions for Maguilty Sodom and Maguilty Sense. PersonaSuperiorDeus 12:22, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I'm still working on Touma Yamada and Gunha Teishin. Touma can't transform into a light form, nor can he enter Dragon Force as of yet. His Tentei: Kagayaku Shinsei is going to be toned down, as are some of his other moves. I've got the first chapter of Fairy Tail: Shooting Star in my head, but I don't know how I'm going to begin to write it yet. Gunha's a major antagonist, so I might just keep him a little bit overpowered. I think he's horrendously overpowered, personally. Divine Mother's Mercy makes it so that he can use his Lost Magic without his magical power being depleted. His Holy Left allows him to use any ability related to the left hand. This includes instant movement without inertia and the annihilation of objects without force. It's similar to a jRPG, where besides the commands like "Attack", "Item", "Magic", etc. available to everyone, the Holy Left gives him an additional option: "You Win". He's the ultimate hax, but the fun of it is seeing how Gai will take him down. Anyway, thanks for the reviews. Naya Yamada and Vayne Orville are up next, and maybe then, I'll finally be able to piece together the first chapter in written form. PersonaSuperiorDeus 09:58, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! I think I'm getting better at this. All I need are two more members to make up Team Meteor, my main characters. I gave her a frail constitution for that exact reason. The meaning behind Magic Stalker is "tracking down the target's magical aura". I'm thinking of giving it some drawbacks, such as shaving years off her life, because, if she could steal magic, she'd probably give it all to Gai. I kinda don't want a protagonist with magic right now, but about that "awakening" thing, well... He'll get better. Thanks for your review. ...Just wondering, do all of the stories on Fairy Tail Fanon occur in the same universe? Because I might change that whole thing about Gunha "being able to easily take on all the Ten Wizard Saints at once". PersonaSuperiorDeus 13:03, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Feel free to use this, this and this if you want. PersonaSuperiorDeus 21:57, April 17, 2011 (UTC) No problem, and I'm piecing it together right now. PersonaSuperiorDeus 22:14, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Sure, go ahead! ...Also, is this guy overpowered or not? I was thinking of making him "Wizard Saint potential" without him being an actual Wizard Saint. Is that okay? Thanks! PersonaSuperiorDeus 22:21, April 17, 2011 (UTC) As time passes throughout his battle with Gai, Durandal becomes heavier with every second, until he drops it and resorts to slugging it out with Gai. Durandal shaves three years off his life if he chooses to wield it every passing second, becuase after all, it is magic, and Annuler Magica is meant to nullify all magic aimed at him and any magic attack or defense as soon as he touches it, and if he changes Durandal's form, he will lose ten years off his life. It doesn't help that he smokes. Also, he can't nullify more than one mage's spells at the same time, and the other's mage's spell will inflict twice the normal damage upon him. If I use him to RP, it will be with his old magic without Annuler Magica. PersonaSuperiorDeus 22:55, April 17, 2011 (UTC) I've even looked back at most of my characters (Nika *if used right*, Vayne, Touma, and oh dear lord Gunha) and I have to say that they're quite overpowered, so, I decided to limit them in order to make RPing fairer for everyone else. Besides, it's better for me as well, as I can make up several more 'fair' abilities for them! Also, could I use Guran Doma as an antagonist in my story, please? Oh, yeah, I saw Ryu. He looks cool! Thanks for that! PersonaSuperiorDeus 23:30, April 17, 2011 (UTC) I'm taking it that Ryu's a Holder Mage, right? ...Do I make his magic, personalty, and everything or do you? I don't know, honestly. If it was me, I'd make him like Natsu, but unlike Natsu, he'd be inexperienced at first, leading to several situations where he rushes at a really powerful opponent, and him suffering the consequences. Eventually, he'd wise up and know when to run away when he's outclassed, gaining the skills to face powerful opponents as the story progresses. Then again, that's just my idea. PersonaSuperiorDeus 23:48, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for that! I've put down that Meredy (PersonaSuperiorDeus) will be a major supporting character in Fairy Tail: Shooting Star. ...By the way, Guran Doma hasn't shown any magic yet, so is it okay if I give him some? PersonaSuperiorDeus 23:50, April 17, 2011 (UTC) I might give him Gunha's former Execution of Light and Salvation of Darkness, which are also going be toned down drastically in the incredibly rare case that I use Guran Doma in RPs. ...If you can use canon characters in RPs, that is. Also, I think that Ryu could be a character who could beat Gai in hand-to-hand combat, considering Gai's frame and the fact that Ryu has more experience in close-quarters-combat. I lol'd at Ryu's personality when it comes to Gai. Gai doesn't deserve the abuse he gets heaped upon him from all the other characters, but it's just so funny. PersonaSuperiorDeus 23:59, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I know. It's still funny, though. Can't blame anyone for mistaking Gai for a girl. Do you think that Ryu could have his own team, one that's equal to Team Meteor? Also, do you mind if I put the Japanese meanings in for Ryu's magic? PersonaSuperiorDeus 00:12, April 18, 2011 (UTC) That, like kanji and translations. (I couldn't think of the word when I wrote that) Sorry about that. PersonaSuperiorDeus 00:38, April 18, 2011 (UTC) No worries, I've got it (零セット -書一：影再興の刃 Rei setto --sho ichi: Kage saikō no ha). I used Google Translate. PersonaSuperiorDeus 00:45, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Got it. ...Argh, I got a different translation. I'll fix it. PersonaSuperiorDeus 00:49, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, she can't fight prolonged battles because of her young age, until Fairy Tail: Shooting Star Drei, which is four years later. Go ahead and add that if you want. PersonaSuperiorDeus 03:03, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Any good? What are you thoughts for the prologue? Was it good for my first time writing? PersonaSuperiorDeus 06:14, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! The next chapter's the cheerful one, as it introduces the reader to Gai and the rest. The chapter after is Gai vs. Nika, and I'll see how I do. ...Was it okay if I used Zeref for the prologue, anyway? ...Once again, thanks! PersonaSuperiorDeus 06:34, April 18, 2011 (UTC) It would be funny if that's how it happened "some guy whom the main character is descended from sealed Zeref away" in canon. I could imagine reading a future chapter of Fairy Tail and seeing that happen. Then I'd be suspicous of Hiro Mashima reading Fairy Tail Fanon. But seriously, I'm glad you found the prologue good and that I could use Zeref for that part. I tried to make him as monstrous as possible without sounding over the top, it's kinda my interpratation of how he used to act. PersonaSuperiorDeus 06:46, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Well, Gaika is the body of the legendary hero. Gai is the heart. When the hero died, he was serperated into two parts that reincarnated into two different people. In later flashbacks, it is seen that the hero acts like Gai, but looks like Gaika. Even their names sound the same, having the same meaning. Sometimes Gaika cooperates with Gai and the rest, but he mostly antagonizes Gai and tries to kill him to become "complete". And yeah, "Enigma of the Darkened Wings" is kinda catchy, in fact, it's the first thing I thought of when I was creating him! PersonaSuperiorDeus 09:59, April 18, 2011 (UTC) You're spot-on. I did base that whole idea on the Sage of the Six Paths, because I do watch/read Naruto, just like Vayne/Itachi's sickness. At the end, they do rejoin, and Gai's Divine Awakening makes him assume the form of the legendary hero. ...It's more in line of Yoh/Hao from Shaman King, with Yoh/Gai being the good half, and Hao/Gaika being the "evil" half, but I read Chapter 462 (I checked on the Naruto wikia) before I read Shaman King. ...But the thing about Gaika is, he knows that he and Gai are essentally the person, and he tries his hardest to become his own person, though his hidden sense of duty is the thing that makes him willingly rejoin with Gai. (...Darn. I spoiled so much just then...) PersonaSuperiorDeus 10:24, April 18, 2011 (UTC) ...This probably sounds out of context, but did you just send me a message? I looked, but nothing came up on my talk page. Sorry 'bout that if you didn't, though. PersonaSuperiorDeus 10:31, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Anything appearing on your side? If not, then I might to fix something. Sorry for bugging you, man. PersonaSuperiorDeus 22:37, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Just askin', did you send me a message after I told you about the whole Gai/Gaika connection before? It said you did and nothing appeared on my talk page, but if you didn't, then my computer must be playing up. PersonaSuperiorDeus 22:46, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Guess what? Fairy Tail: Chapter 231 is up! Enjoy! PersonaSuperiorDeus 00:06, April 19, 2011 (UTC) If Erza fights Azuma, if Gray fights Ultear, if Lily, Lisanna, and Levy fight Rustyrose, if something happens with Mavis' grave and Cana, or if Natsu, Lucy, and Wendy witness Bluenote's power firsthand, whatever Hiro Mashima decides to show, it's going to be incredible. PersonaSuperiorDeus 01:29, April 19, 2011 (UTC) It could be. Maybe "that person" is Bluenote, or it could be Mavis. Or it could be someone else entirely. But that's the fun of speculation. Maybe Bluenote wants to keep whatever's making Mavis' grave glow a secret or he wants to aquire his power or something. I think your theory may be correct, though. Cana and Bluenote have similar hair color, but if not, it's still a good theory, since they both want the same thing and they went to certain extents to reach it. PersonaSuperiorDeus 01:47, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, and you can use this as well for one of your characters, if you want. PersonaSuperiorDeus 02:03, April 19, 2011 (UTC) No problem! PersonaSuperiorDeus 02:08, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Is it okay if I use Silent Killing Magic for one of my characters later on in my story, please? ...Also, do you think that the ability to summon illusions of mages the caster has met would be a good spell to have? PersonaSuperiorDeus 02:31, April 19, 2011 (UTC) That's what I was thinking! I might add some more conditions as well. When the caster themselves takes the mage's form, they are at only 1/10th the power of the original. If they don't know the full potential of the mage's magic, (let's say, if one imitated Natsu, and they didn't know he had Crimson Lotus: Phoenix Sword), they couldn't use it. There also needs to be conditions for certain spells to work (like if one wanted to use Dragon Force, they would need the Flame of Rebuke or Etherion). If the certain mage was far stronger than the caster (let's say, if Bora imitated Bluenote), the longer that they stayed in their form, they would begin to weaken drastically before the illusion shatters. Is that good as well? I think we have Illusion Magic now. PersonaSuperiorDeus 02:47, April 19, 2011 (UTC) The name's taken, so I'll name it Forma Alterius Magic. (Latin for "The Form of Another".) How does that sound? And here you go. Use them if you want. PersonaSuperiorDeus 03:00, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Hey, what can I say? I'm really enjoying it here, so I'm all fired up to make some fanon! PersonaSuperiorDeus 03:49, April 19, 2011 (UTC) I hope you complete it! Good luck! PersonaSuperiorDeus 03:56, April 19, 2011 (UTC) ...Is it okay if I revamp the Dragonslayer magic page with move descriptions and Japanese translations, as well as new styles and the God and Cross Slayer equivilents and whatnot? PersonaSuperiorDeus 05:05, April 19, 2011 (UTC) I'll get to it. And yes, I did invent my own Slayer style. One of your characters can be one, if you want. PersonaSuperiorDeus 05:18, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Sure, go ahead! I'm looking foward to it! PersonaSuperiorDeus 06:37, April 19, 2011 (UTC) That's a really good idea! Do you want to join? PersonaSuperiorDeus 06:40, April 19, 2011 (UTC) As I said two lines above, I'm looking foward to it. Blaze has blue flames, chill has white ice, titanium has red metal, Void has purple darkness, Luminous has pink-ish light, and you can make the air of the Heaven Cross Slayer whatever color you want. PersonaSuperiorDeus 06:44, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Marianne looks really amazing. PersonaSuperiorDeus 06:57, April 19, 2011 (UTC) That's a good idea, Lost Order it is! We should get more people to add some of their own characters in if you want. Anyway, I might use it in Fairy Tail: Shooting Star Drei. PersonaSuperiorDeus 07:09, April 19, 2011 (UTC) That's an excellent idea! I hope heaps of the other users will join. PersonaSuperiorDeus 07:22, April 19, 2011 (UTC) I can't wait to see how this turns out. Oh yeah, I've almost finished Chapter 1. PersonaSuperiorDeus 07:35, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Chapter 1 is finished! Is it any good? PersonaSuperiorDeus 08:04, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! I was working on that while I was making Cross Slayer (Writer's block.) Anyway, what do you think of my Lost Order character Jinkaku? Divine Mother's Mercy is toned down, becuase I might make a rule that Cross Slayers can only use their magic from 5-15 minutes, and Divine Mother's Mercy extends that time to half an hour. (Gaika's design is too awesome to be used only once!) PersonaSuperiorDeus 08:36, April 19, 2011 (UTC) I was actually debating to myself if I'd keep him a flashback-only character or not. I was thinking that he'd probably get the "too powerful to RP with" mark. But, there he is, the one who saved the entirety of Earth Land in my story. I might make him my main protagonist for the Lost Order. Is that okay? PersonaSuperiorDeus 08:52, April 19, 2011 (UTC) That's great then. ...Do you think that all Cross Slayers should have Divine Mother's Mercy? You know, for extended RPs and storylines? PersonaSuperiorDeus 08:59, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Blaze has the most power, but the least use time. Gailardia's magical power is beyond comprehension in my story, but in RPs, it will be toned down so that other characters can keep up with him. Nuclear, Corrosion, and Bolt come in quickly after Blaze for "shortest time". ...Also, are other users going to make their characters Cross Slayers as well? If not, then I'll put some spells down for the rest of styles. ...I admit, this is my first time collabarating with other people on a fanon, sorry about that. PersonaSuperiorDeus 09:12, April 19, 2011 (UTC) ...Right. Sorry 'bout that. Let's wait. Also, fun fact. "Jinkaku" means "Persona". We're not the same, though. ...Last thing, can I add Mai and Vayne (Mage Killer) to the Fairy Tail page as a S-Class mage and former member, respectively? PersonaSuperiorDeus 09:35, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Oh, and here's this. PersonaSuperiorDeus 10:21, April 19, 2011 (UTC) ...Don't we need Sword Magic? I had a lot of additions to the original page, too. ...Ah, doesn't matter. PersonaSuperiorDeus 12:10, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Do you like it? PersonaSuperiorDeus 12:17, April 19, 2011 (UTC) ...I just noticed something. Your Zachary Thomson character's magic and Nika's Vector Control are the same thing. Talk about a coincidence, huh? PersonaSuperiorDeus 12:30, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Accelerator is a great character to use as a template for 'fearsome' characters. Good choice. ...I just added something to Cross Slayer. There are no spell names. Verbal commands have to be stated in order for the spells to work, like "Burn", "Be immolated", "Fire, amass at my feet", etc. PersonaSuperiorDeus 12:45, April 19, 2011 (UTC) You shouldn't stay up if you're exhausted. It's unhealthy, but that's just my way of thinking. Anyway, night, man. PersonaSuperiorDeus 13:01, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Feeling less exhausted? A good night's sleep is essential to a good day. Anyway, here's this. PersonaSuperiorDeus 00:19, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Is it okay if I add psychics to Fairy Tail Fanon? Just asking. Also, your Shin Ryudai character looks pretty interesting. PersonaSuperiorDeus 01:35, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Thanks again. PersonaSuperiorDeus 01:44, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Just asking, what do you think of this? PersonaSuperiorDeus 06:52, April 20, 2011 (UTC) ...At the start of the story, it the magical cost is less than any other Lost Magic, but after Gai's magical aura stabilizes, it returns to normal cost, which is how it will be if used to RP. ...Again, compared to normal magic, it does cost a lot of magical power, and the "transform into any magical armor" is actually restricted to gauntlets only. ...And it's Lost Magic in Awakening, but Caster Magic in RPs and when Gai's not Awakened. ...That's pretty much all the weaknesses I can think of. PersonaSuperiorDeus 08:02, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Gai Nagareboshi vs. Nika, here we go! ...Yeah, that's the draft. Not so good, is it? When I get back from my grandparents' place, I'll fix it then. It's low on description, but it gives you the gist of what's happening. The reason Gai one-shotted Nika is because of Nika's frailness + Gai's fists are like miniture trucks. I could've handed the fight better. Anyway, what do you think? PersonaSuperiorDeus 11:37, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Finishing it up ok thats fine or maybe he could lose the magic somehow ? Just a suggestion it doesn't have to be done. Celtic guardian 22:15, April 15, 2011 (UTC) SENSHI Training So who is gonna be doing the slashing? Seems interesting, a amusing twist on serious training. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 22:45, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Yes, it would make sense to use them. So how exactly is this gonna go, is it like a survive till the end thing? How exactly do we write this one?[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 23:02, April 15, 2011 (UTC) So it happens during academy hours? Well I think you should write this one yourself. It sounds interesting, but I'm not getting it completely. It would be better if youu handle it, and I will do the next. And together we write the last exercise. Also at some point we need some sparring as well.[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 23:11, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Kurosuke is good, interestring magic as well. In regards to Richard, I know. I am gonna add some stuff to him later on, like his pesonality section. I need to update Zeo as well. Sometimes you just forget lol[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 23:17, April 15, 2011 (UTC Alright. I'll do the second one tommorrow.[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 23:22, April 15, 2011 (UTC) I was reading it when you sent me the message. I found that to be pretty funny actually, nice add. It's an interesitng section indeed. I haven't finshed reading the whole section yet, since I needed to reply to you.[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 02:26, April 16, 2011 (UTC) I like how this is developing. It's an interesting read, should be interesting to see how it plays out.[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 02:34, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Her weapon is a large Halberd, it's like a pike. She can fire off magical blasts from it as well. I need to update her abilities section, I know.[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 04:37, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Interesting training session. I will do the second one tommorrow. But until then, good night Ash. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 05:32, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Dude forgive my inactivity. Anyway, I will finish the second exercise tommorrow alright. Sorry about it being late. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 02:59, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Vanguard Yea well that will happen in time actually. Nice new pics for your vanguard character.[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 17:26, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Vanguard Yea well that will happen in time actually. Nice new pics for your vanguard character.[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 17:26, April 16, 2011 (UTC) I wanted to ask whether the Nihan you have made, is he stronger than Zeref? Gaang 03:59, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Not now. I mostly came here to read some fanons. Gaang RP rules and Rules revision Yes we still are gong to do that. Yes we should do that, good idea. We should start redoing the rules page this week.[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 03:52, April 18, 2011 (UTC) I will start that up.[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 03:54, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Alright.[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 04:47, April 18, 2011 (UTC) I'm wirting that exercise right now. But yay for tabs. Anyway, that looks cool. Though you should make the Natsu pic somewhat smaller. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 22:04, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Oh so you're gonna try your own storyline again. I wish you luck with it. But what would help you, is to make a main character. Like I have Sanjo, then base your storyline around him and with those other people you mentioned. I hope you can keep with it. And sorry I'm taking so long.[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 23:40, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Thank you sir. Yea it was needed. More is on the way. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 01:47, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Alot of those old rules made by whats-his-name are still intact, since they're obvious. Yea tommorrow, we will start, promise. In regards to the story, that's the point. Her ignoring Elbert and Drake with Jin is the root of the problem showing itself. It's happen in a bit. and they will learn to get it together. After this, Drake and Azuki will start agreeing more and only occasionaly arguing.[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 04:11, April 19, 2011 (UTC) lol thanks man. I am about to wrap it up. How is the fight going? I think we should have a break section next. Probably some academy scenes. Then move to the final exercise. Of course Layla won't be leaving just because their initial training is done, right? [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 22:25, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Sounds like a plan.[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 22:39, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Make sure you put for OC to be Makarov level or higher, they should be at least 40 years of age.[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 22:45, April 19, 2011 (UTC) It's looking great. Is it my turn to add some stuff or are you still busy with it? Oh and I am done with my rp section.[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 23:13, April 19, 2011 (UTC) The rules look good. I'm currently adding stuff now. And no don't do that, quotas are a bad idea. That's up to the users, we must trust their judgement.[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 00:02, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Yea and I'm adding the RP stuff. Yes, it's time to slow the pace alittle. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 00:05, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Reply. IIRC I made this when FT wasn't as popular as it was now. The wiki wasn't getting a lot of service and I felt very pessimistic on how it was going to go. Cowardly I abandoned it. I'm very happy that you and Zicoihno are the admins because you're doing great jobs. I'll try visit the site more, but I won't create a big interference, possibly just pointing out things I feel might be overpowered, etc etc. Once again good job on the wiki, :D. InfernoMS 23:16, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Canon character template Well I'll go see if I can find a pic suitable, I was thinking a pic of Makarov or something. Anything you had in mind?[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 23:52, April 19, 2011 (UTC)